<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AM 2:00／a quarter to 6 by glamorous_gossip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740918">AM 2:00／a quarter to 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous_gossip/pseuds/glamorous_gossip'>glamorous_gossip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>superband - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous_gossip/pseuds/glamorous_gossip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>首發：2019.08.16-08.19<br/>Super Band比賽期間，梁金練習室景色。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hajin/Yang Jiwan (Superband), 金河鎮/梁智完</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AM 2:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他與他，在練習室（的外面）。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Super Band這節目聚集了從歌手到樂手，從搖滾到古典，從天才到妖精到神仙的各路音樂愛好者，不僅能力各異，資歷也大不相同：有已經隨著專業歌手巡迴多年的社會人士，也有穿著制服下課趕來錄影的學生；有在街頭鍛鍊的歌者，也有在禮堂中演出的樂手。這些背景各異的人，因為賽制和空間的安排而需要時常聚首，除了培養感情，也可以擴充對不同領域的理解，對彼此的音樂素養和人脈都大有幫助。</p><p>　　不過，高強度的團練和錄影時程，現場的樂手大都無法適應。學生、獨奏選手和古典樂選手大部分兩者都沒經歷過，玩團的習慣團練但沒綜藝節目經驗。要說有沒有同時經歷過團練跟綜藝節目的，確實有，但有經驗不代表能習慣這種生活。偶像出身的Benji節目上活跳跳，到了休息室連吵得要命的模仿環節都能睡；樂團出身的金佑星嘴上不說，笑起來一樣燦爛，卻連聲音都沙啞了。</p><p>　　不曾在節目中提起，但確實經歷過樂團選秀節目的金河鎮和梁智完，只覺得熬夜熬到快死了。</p><p>　　當地獄鼓手選了搖滾搭檔，再選了自然系主唱的時候，四個人就知道肯定要熬夜，小夜大夜整夜連夜熬夜。光是尋找方向就不容易，就算方向找到了，打造成適合四人的風格還是不容易，將有機農場開闢成禁入墳場，更是大大不容易。製作總監梁智完不只值小夜班跟大夜班，連白天班都兼了，幾乎生產線一樣 24小時運轉，偶爾斷電就用咖啡甜食充電，再不濟就用尼古丁塞滿血管，半夜兩點一根煙，腦內亢奮似神仙。</p><p>　　這天理所當然又是個熬夜日，四個人針對細節磨了一遍又一遍，好不容易達成共識，此時梁智完站起來，跟金河鎮點點頭。</p><p>　　金河鎮坐在地上跟梁智完揮手，梁智完推門出去了。<br/>　　十分鐘後，金河鎮在走廊上尋找梁智完。<br/>　　五分鐘後，金河鎮在大樓門口發現梁智完。</p><p>　　梁智完戴著漁夫帽，靠著牆壁席地而坐，睡到毫無形象張開了嘴。<br/>　　金河鎮掏掏口袋，拿出香煙和打火機。</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>　　「…、……？！？！？！」</p><p>　　金河鎮好整以暇站著，居高臨下看他的搭檔一邊咳嗽一邊清醒。梁智完嗆得滿臉通紅，一臉沒搞清楚什麼狀況的朦朧，雙手摀著嘴咳了半天，抬頭發現搭檔嘴角叼著香煙站在自己面前。</p><p>　　「現在是怎樣？」</p><p>　　梁智完柔軟的甜嗓咳得有點啞，揮去了睡意、卻揮不去疲憊的眼睛炯炯有神，看著金河鎮慢慢把頭轉過來。</p><p>　　「你不沒菸了嗎。」</p><p>　　金河鎮兩根手指捏住幾乎沒抽的香煙，從嘴邊拿開之後直接塞進攜帶式煙灰缸，邊吐出煙霧邊皺眉。</p><p>　　「所以？」<br/>　　「叫醒你啊。」</p><p>　　沒抽煙嘴裡卻嚐到煙味，梁智完摸了摸自己的嘴巴，覺得下唇有點發腫疼痛。</p><p>　　「你有病。」</p><p>　　搖搖晃晃站起來，梁智完仰頭伸懶腰，讓緊繃的身體放鬆；金河鎮扶住差點掉下來的漁夫帽，順便撐住梁智完的後頭部。<br/>　　梁智完挺直上身，拉住金河鎮的西裝領子，前傾去咬他的下唇。金河鎮放任對方又舔又咬了一陣子，雙手包住梁智完的頭想繼續親，結果梁智完直接伸手擋住，金河鎮退而求其次舔了下他的掌心，有點鹹，梁智完抖了一下抽開手。</p><p>　　「你也有病。」<br/>　　「呼呼。」</p><p> </p><p>　　AM 2:00。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 五時三刻／a quarter to 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>梁智完視角的另一個熬夜練習日。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「明天還要來……累死我了！累死了……！！！」</p><p> </p><p>　　當森林系被拉進黑色安息日，便開啟了洪Issac、朴榮振、梁智完、金河鎮四人不得安寧的練團時光。這天好不容易完成錄音，難得願意入鏡的梁智完對著拍攝幕後花絮的攝影機大呼小叫。</p><p> </p><p>　　「大家辛苦了，謝謝你們陪我這麼久，給大家添麻煩了。」洪Issac露出萎靡的微笑，鬍渣長了滿臉，比起夢幻的森林系，更有叢林泰山的味道。<br/>
　　「哥怎麼這麼說，其實是我們給哥添麻煩……謝謝哥願意陪我們。」從地上爬起來的朴榮振，鏡片後頭的眼睛少了節目上的煞氣，多了少年般的澄澈。<br/>
　　「謝謝Issac哥，錄到很好的成果，我們這首歌會很成功的。」梁智完從電腦前起身，準備送疲憊的大家離開。</p><p> </p><p>　　噓，洪Issac忽然比出一個世界共通的噤聲手勢。<br/>
　　朴榮振與梁智完順著Issac的視線看去，原本坐著玩遊戲、後來一度睡著，最後猛然驚醒並帥氣起身的金河鎮，這次居然靠牆壁站立閉上了眼睛，還點頭不停。</p><p>　　洪Issac微微歪頭、兩手合十放在臉頰旁邊，表示好孩子快快安眠。<br/>
　　朴榮振輕手輕腳拿起自己跟洪Issac的隨身物品，朝門的方向歪頭。</p><p>　　梁智完翻了個白眼，朝兩位客人雙手一攤。</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>　　等梁智完送走隊友，回到自家錄音室，發現金河鎮又輸給了地心引力，整個人都快平躺到地上。於是蹲下來觀察，五官端正的金河鎮睡臉也很好看，長長的睫毛在眼下打出淡淡陰影，隨著呼吸緩緩起伏。這張俊臉梁智完看了超過十年，就算睡著、就算喝醉、甚至就算病得起不了床，金河鎮的臉依舊英俊，酒吧裡頭為了這張臉失聲尖叫的觀眾可多了，能吵得台上聽不見音樂聲。</p><p>　　梁智完並不覺得看到這張臉，心跳會快個一拍、慢個一拍、漏了一拍或者突然紊亂，他身體不強壯但還算得上健康，沒有任何心臟疾病症狀。<br/>
　　但，自己確實多看了這張熟悉的臉好幾秒。</p><p> </p><p>　　「起來。」中斷不必要的注視，梁智完伸手朝對方頭上一推，睡美人背上一滑，直接在地上躺倒。<br/>
　　「……、？！」金河鎮今晚不知道第幾次猛然驚醒，看到梁智完蹲在旁邊雙手托腮，一雙死魚眼直盯著自己。</p><p>　　「要睡去房間睡。」</p><p>　　說完也不幫忙倒地的青梅竹馬起身，逕自坐在電腦前，脫下漁夫帽、戴起耳機。金河鎮撐起上半身，維持坐姿將近兩分鐘，然後慢慢站起來，站立發呆兩分鐘，轉頭看梁智完。<br/>
　　屋主正在擺弄他的一桌混音器材－－金河鎮知道梁智完聽的肯定是剛才他們花了幾乎16小時搗鼓出來的東西。東西，頂多稱為素材，即使花了16小時依舊離完成品有很大一段距離，梁智完捨不得睡，他正在一筆一筆確認、過濾、疊加、抽離、混合，試圖尋找還聽不見的完成型態。<br/>
　　金河鎮摸出手機確認時間，幾乎已是早晨，再不久臥房的窗外就要漸漸明亮，雖然他們所在的錄音室一年四季黯淡無光。他想了想，又重新在剛剛打瞌睡的角落坐了下來。</p><p>　　「呀，不是叫你要睡去房間睡嗎？」</p><p>　　發現金河鎮還在，梁智完眼睛沒離開螢幕，丟下一句話。金河鎮伸長手臂把手機放到電腦桌上、碰到了鍵盤；梁智完目不斜視，左手按著鍵盤調整什麼，右手放開滑鼠移到左邊，拿起金河鎮的手機放到不影響作業的地方。</p><p>　　「我懶得動了，就在這裡睡。」<br/>
　　「金河鎮……別這樣，會感冒。」<br/>
　　「又不是沒在你錄音室睡過，冷氣關小一點。」</p><p>　　回嘴堵住梁智完的抗議，金河鎮在牆角縮成一團，沒有要離開的意思。梁智完拿下耳機，蹲到金河鎮身前看著他：濃密的眉毛微佻，烏黑的眼睛睡意仍濃但意識清晰，好看的五官形成「怎樣？」的表情。梁智完嘆氣，用拳頭推夥伴的胸口。</p><p>　　「你走開啦，你在這裡我也會想睡耶。」<br/>
　　「想睡就睡啊。」</p><p>　　梁智完嘆了一口氣，任憑金河鎮用彈奏貝斯的手指幫他搓揉太陽穴，然後把手搭上金河鎮的大腿。</p><p>　　「很癢，不要弄。」<br/>
　　「太累站不起來，借我扶一下。」</p><p>　　說著居然拿金河鎮的大腿當作支點，故意把體重壓在上面，自己站起來，留下金河鎮在地上小聲幹譙。報復成功的梁智完笑笑，重新在電腦前坐下。</p><p>　　「再弄半小時，告一段落之後我們都去睡一下。你幫我看一下這裡。」<br/>
　　「喂，我說要在這『睡』，睡覺的睡，OK？」<br/>
　　「在這就得工作，我工作室不給人睡的。」<br/>
　　「真敢說……」</p><p> </p><p>　　金河鎮罵罵咧咧爬起來，一屁股擠上粱智完的椅子，把耳機搶過來戴上，又抓過滑鼠連點，開始邊聽邊打拍子。<br/>
　　粱智完看著英俊的側臉，心想看了超過十年，居然還是有讓他心跳加速的情況。而且，唉，並不只是因為他英俊啊。在心裡悄悄翻了個白眼，沒有耳機無法同時作業，梁智完把頭靠上金河鎮的肩膀，故意用力不讓他隨著節奏搖擺。</p><p> </p><p>　　不知是否加快的心跳，振動著鼓膜砰砰作響。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AM 2:00<br/>毫無內容！（燦笑）<br/>忽然冒出他們在練習室外抽煙的情景，當時對Xinbeat了解還不深，卻已深深感受他們的羈絆（），結果一淌下去這水比想像中深許多，到現在我還在坑底沒起來……。</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>五時三刻／a quarter to 6<br/>本想寫腦子裡轉了好幾天的吸血鬼AU，不知怎地卻生出與《AM 2:00》成對的這篇。</p><p>總覺得音樂人很多抽煙，我的偏見XD<br/>雖說那錄音室應該都是香煙的味道，但寫的時候只覺得是乾燥夜晚的味道，他的呼吸與冷氣微微作響。</p><p>下一篇要寫什麼呢。<br/>下一篇寫得出什麼呢。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>